


Slow dancing the night away

by Abnormalaid1



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Retirement, Slow Dancing, because Geralt and Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalaid1/pseuds/Abnormalaid1
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer decide to try and do something they have never done before (well at least not Geralt anyway) and dance with each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Slow dancing the night away

“You look dashing in that doublet darling you become even more handsome just by wearing one.” Yennefer said, looking eying her beloved up and down as she admired his outfit.

“Thank you and you look...dazzling in that dress Yen you have become even more beautiful than you already are.”

“I adore those awkward compliments of yours Witcher.”

They were outside of the ball hands intertwined with each others Geralt had his arms wrapped around Yennefer's waist standing behind her and she was leaning into Geralt's chest and they stood there just being happy knowing that their daughter is doing what she wants to do without anyone hunting her and they are living together in their house,sleeping and making love almost daily in their bed,taking wonderful baths (in some if not most cases together and sometimes even making love there as well) Yennefer for the first time in her life felt complete and she smiled knowing what life she was currently living.

“I think it's time we went inside shall we?” Geralt eventually asked unwinding his arms and extending his hand to her.

She took his hand and they walked inside. 

Once inside they looked around and talked to other guests that greeted them when they entered some recognized the raven and the white wolf from the ballads others did not.

Once they greeted the guest that came up to them they eventually sat down and relaxed for a bit. They heard that there was going to be some dancing later on so they decided to take a breather.

After a while an announcement came and some nice slumber music came on and people started to dance slowly.

“I think it's time to dance with me darling?” Yen said as she stood up 

“I don't know Yen, I have never danced before.”

“Oh Witcher don't be a sourpuss come on” she grabbed his hand and led him to a free space where no one was dancing.

“Put your hands on my waist and I will put my hands here on your shoulder.”

“Are you sure Yen i don't know about this….”

"Just follow my movements dear and you will be fine.”

Geralt did what she asked and followed what she was doing. He sometimes would snake his hands down to her rear and she didn't seem to care for a little bit before she moved his hands back up to their original position.

And suddenly it was just the two of them and no one else dancing the night away and basking in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are a few other stories like this but I wanted to do something slightly different.
> 
> I believe that Geralt would slid his hands down to Yennefer's bottom and if no one was around she would probably leave it but if there was then she would move them.


End file.
